Over my dead body
by blessmyself09
Summary: I ran out and ran to the bathroom but crashed into somebody. The person held me so, I wouldn't fall. I cried out because they had grabbed my bruised arm. I looked up and saw a boy with dark green eyes completely different from my light green eyes dark brown almost black hair and really pale. He studied me for a moment and then picked me up and took me to the Hades cabin. NICO dI AN
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! i just want to say that this is my first story and that i will try to update as fast as possible. That's pretty much it so ENJOY THE STORY!  
**

Melissa's POV

Lily showed me around camp, and I nodded even though it hurt so bad to nod. People around watched me in shock since it was 110o out and I was wearing jeans, boots, a long sleeved shirt, hoodie, and beanie.

"God dammit it's so hot" Lily said. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You're hot? I'm wearing winter clothes and you don't see me complaining" I said to her angrily. She put her hands up in protest. She walked me to the cabin I would be staying in till I was claimed. The cabin happened to be empty which was good to clean my bruises. I was happy and scared. Two months without beatings or the other stuff but, when I go back it'll be worse and he's hunting me down since I ran away to camp for the summer. Lily and Emily told me I was a demi-god and told me about the opportunity to have a beating-free summer, so I ran on the last day of school and we got here this morning. The last beating was the worst because he saw that I was running. I lied down and took a nap. I woke up and saw Emily run to the cabin.

"Like the cabin?" She asked and I nodded. She looked at me weirdly.

"Why? You're all alone."

"I can clean my wounds without someone seeing."

"You know your probably gonna get claimed tonight right?"

"I know but for now you know?" She asked if I wanted to see her cabin and so I followed. We entered the cabin which only had three beds.

"Who else lives with you" I asked

"My brother Nico" I looked around

"Where is he?"

"Ohh he doesn't usually sleep here he sleeps in his room in the Underworld and he hangs with Percy and Grover during the day" I nodded. The dinner bell went off and she told me to follow. I entered the dining hall to have everyone look. I rolled my eyes and walked to where Emily and Lily were. Everyone was whispering. I walked faster and sat next to them.

"Why is everyone watching me?" I asked. Lily pointed toward my head. I looked up and saw a trident floating above. I started to swat but instead cried out in pain the moment my arm went higher than my head. A lone tear fell from my face. Lily and Emily cringed at the sound I had made. Everyone watched me in wonder as to why I had cried out. I ran out and ran to the bathroom but crashed into somebody. The person held me so, I wouldn't fall. I cried out because they had grabbed my bruised arm. I looked up and saw a boy with dark green eyes—completely different from my light green eyes—dark brown almost black hair and really pale. He studied me for a moment and then picked me up and took me to the Hades cabin _He must be Nico, Emily's brother. _He sat me on the big bed and went to a cabinet. He pulled out some bandages, cream, and cloth. He sat in front of me with a washcloth.

"Take off you're jacket" He told me. I did as told wondering what was happening. He stared in utter shock and horror at what he saw in front of him. Alot of bruises. Before I had left the cabin I changed my long sleeved shirt to a white tank top, so my arms were exposed. He slowly dabbed the washcloth on my left arm and I bit my lip to hold in the cries of pain. When all the old dried blood was gone and the bruises were clean. He put cream on my left arm. Then he did the same to the right arm and wrapped the arm that had the newest bruise with the cloth. After I put my hoodie back on and he sat in front of me.

"Who did this to you?" He asked looking directly into my eyes. The flashback came back.

_"You will not tell anyone understood?" Ben told ten year old Melissa. When she didn't respond she striked her again with the whip._

_"UNDERSTOOD!" He bellowed. Melissa whimpered in pain and nodded._

_"Good" and he left the room. Melissa fainted on the spot._

"No one" I said still shaking. He noticed how I was shaking and hugged me. I burst into tears and melted into his arms at the same time. He sat on the bed criss cross applesauce and I sat in between his legs with my head buried into his chest. He ran a hand through my hair and whispered soothing things into my ear. I fell asleep listening to his soothing words. 

**What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back and it's only been thirty minutes and i have about alot more chapters to go. Please enjoy this short chapter  
**  
Nico's POV

She fell asleep and I looked at her. _So beautiful _I thought. I didn't want to leave her and I was also tired so, I shadow traveled to my room in the underworld, with her still in my arms. Instead of ending up in my room, since I was so busy paying attention to the sleeping angel in my arms, I ended up in the throne room where both my father and Persephone were. They both looked at me in complete and utter shock.

"Son, why is there a girl asleep in you're arms?" My father asked looking at her. I told what happened.

"Well, do you know why she has those bruises?" Persephone or mom asked me.

"No, I don't even know her name and yet I have the strong urge to make sure nothing happens to her" I said. I looked at her, she looked so peaceful.

"Wake her up son" Hades said. I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"There's no way I'm waking up the sleeping angel in my arms" I said angrily

"Do you fancy her son?" He asked me. Nooo well, do I?

"No, no I don't"

"Then we'll have to send her to judgment" Hades said. I got furious

"Over my dead body" Persephone gasped. That was very hard saying in the Underworld, and I also just admitted to being like my dad, falling in love with a girl the moment I met her. My father looked at me proudly.

"Go to bed son and take her with you, we know how much you love this girl now" My eyes widened and I nodded and walked quietly to my room. It had a king bed and so, I layed her down on one side, removed my shirt and put on sweatpants and climbed in on the other side. I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she immediately nuzzled her head in my chest. I shivered at the feeling of our skin touching. I fell asleep listening to her heartbeat thinking _I will protect her with all my life, and love her forever, and I need her, I want her. _

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!I HAVE ALOT OF HOMEWORK TO DO!**

**BUH BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying really hard to put alot of chapters up so people will come back and read so, enjoy the other chapter i've posted in a day! LOL YOLO**

Melissa's POV

I woke up to warmth and my head in someone's chest. I wanted to panic but, decided to go with the flow. I snuggled deeper into the person's chest and felt more warmth. He shivered when he felt me go deeper into his chest. I looked up and saw Nico, Emily's brother staring at me, as if he watched me all night. I felt so protected, and I felt loved. He was the first to speak up.

"H-How d-did y-you s-slee-p?" He stuttered out. Why was he stuttering?

"F-Fine" I stuttered. What? Why am I stuttering?

"Good" He said gulping

Nico's POV

Why am I so nervous. I mean, I'm only talking to the love of my life. Oh wait

"Can you take me back to camp" she asked shyly. My eyes widened. She was shy? But why? I should be shy this is the very first girl I've had feelings for, who just slept an entire night with me, and she is so beautiful, she must get complements all the time.

"Sure" She looked down. I put two fingers on her chin and made her look at me.

"Why are you so shy?" She blushed and started stuttering and flailing her arms as she spoke. I happened to find that adorkable. I grabbed her shoulders.

"No need to be shy with me okay?" She nodded. Her stomach grumbled and her eyes widened

"Are you hungry?" I asked silently chuckling. She looked at me with hopeful eyes and I knew she was. I left my room and motioned for her to follow. She scrambled out of the room and looked around all the hallways we passed. Even though this place was dark and dreary, mom had added flowers but, they were dark, she looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"Do you get out often?" I asked. She looked pained at what I had asked her and was trying to hold back tears. I wanted to take it back but, she spoke up.

"I've only been to school and my place of living all my life" She muttered silently. I found it weird she considered her home "a place of living"

"Why do you call your home a place of living" I asked. Her eyes grew dark, darker than mine even which frightened me.

"Because that's not a home" She said scarily. I nodded and her eyes went back to normal. Why did her eyes go dark like that? It frightened me to ask, so we continued walking in a comfortable silence. We reached the dining/living room and my parents looked up. Persephone smiled and my father smirked. Oh no what is he going to do?

"Hello, you are Melissa I presume, how are doing?" My father asked. Melissa which I know her name seemed flustered by the smiles my parents gave her.

"Hi, I'm Melissa ummm, are you Hades Emily and Nico's dad and you're Persephone umm hi?" She said awkwardly. My dad patted her back

"I like her" He said laughing. Melissa smiled a bit which made me smile. We sat down at the ground table and a bunch of food landed on our plates. Melissa's eyes widened.

Melissa's POV

This must be a test… He will see me eat all this and then kill me when he finds me and I was so afraid. They all looked at me. I forced a smile, I picked up the fork and just as I was about to take a bite of the eggs a loud bang struck. I knew it he's going to kill me. I screamed and hid under the table

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I promise I won't eat just please don't hurt me! Don't send me to Jeff! I don't want to please! I'm sorry!" I sobbed, he was going to get me and take me to Jeff and I was going to die. Nico carefully brought me out from under the table and sat me on his lap on the couch where Persephone and Hades joined us. I sobbed holding onto to Nico as if my life depended it.

"No one's going to get you, it was just a bookshelf that fell over. Calm down" he whispered in my ear.

"No! He's going to find me and sell me to Jeff where he'll play with me and when he gets bored kill me! I don't want to die" I sobbed louder not caring that his parents were there

Nico's POV

I gave my parents the signal that I would leave her with Emily and come back to talk about this later. They nodded and I shadow traveled to my cabin at camp where Emily and Lily were waiting expectantly. When they saw Melissa their eyes widened. I sat Melissa down on my bed and Lily went to take care of her while Emily dragged me to the woods. She was furious

"What were you thinking taking Melissa like that?!" She yelled

"She was hurt and needed help and she was so beautiful, I needed to help" I said. Her eyes widened at the word beautiful. She looked at me

"NO! You cannot fall in love with her. She is very delicate like a flower, and you're going to break her and she is already broken" Emily yelled

"Too late, I swore to protect her and love with all my heart and I meant it and I even said over my dead body" I yelled back. She looked at me

"You really love her don't you?" She asked quietly

"Yes, just like when Hades met Persephone" I explained. She got right in my face

"Listen Nico Di Angelo. You better protect her Melissa is like a sister to me and she is already broken enough, you need to fix and not break her, Understood?" I gulped and nodded. She walked away. I had a pending conversation with my father so I went back to the Underworld to see them watching this thing that lets you see the past of a person. At the moment it looked like a flat screen.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Looking up Melissa's past" He said

"Why?" I asked, even though I knew why. We needed answers. He started typing and when he was done and found her, he clicked on it. It opened up and there was something else instead words.

"Dammit!" My father screamed. Me and mom looked at him in anticipation.

"What is it?" Persephone asked. He looked darkly at us.

"There is nothing under her name, there was but, it's almost like it's all disappeared. Someone must've snuck in and deleted her or something" Hades said.

"Almost as if they were trying to hide something from us" Persephone said. I thought of something

"Maybe whoever did it didn't actually hide, maybe they put it under a different name" I said. The look on my fathers told me I was right

"But what name?" Persephone asked. I thought about, she was claimed as a daughter of Poseidon, Percy's sister and Percy's last name is Jackson wait… Jackson!

"Jackson! Melissa Jackson! Look it up" I exclaimed. My father typed a few things and a result came up. We clicked on it and I was right, this were her past.

"You got it!" Hades exclaimed. We three sat on the couch and my father clicked the first video.

**Sorry it's not that good but i'm trying!**


	4. Chapter 4

1st Video

_Seven-year old Melissa skips home after school with her Little Mermaid backpack and lunch box she reaches home. She opens the door and walks in to find all the lights off._

_"Mommy! Mommy are you home?" she asks the seemingly empty house. The door is slammed shut and a candle lights the mysterious room. She sees her mother tied to a chair with a gauze in her mouth. Two men stand behind her mother._

_"Mommy!" She was all cut up and full of bruises. One of the men speak up._

_"Say goodbye to your mommy" He says. Melissa shakes her head_

_"No! I don't want to lose my mommy!" she screams. They shake their head and pour oil head to toe on her mother. Then one of them threw a lit candle at her mother's lifeless body. She burst into flames._

_"Mommy!" The small blonde cries. The men leave the house as the house starts to collapse. Melissa continues to scream for mother, even the firefighters get there and drag her away she still screams for her mother._

I stare at the screen mortified at what I've just seen my parents sit there also shocked. My father clicks another video.

2nd Video

_Ten year old Melissa hides in the back of her closet and silently prays that he doesn't find her. The closet door slams open. Melissa makes sure to stay quiet and make no movements but no avail. He grabs her limb body and throws it across the room. She scrambles to hide under the bed but, he pulls her out and whips her across the back._

_"Please stop! I'm sorry please forgive me!" Melissa screams_

_"There is no forgiveness you are horrible child and a murderer!" He shouts and slaps her across the face. _

_"I'm sorry" she says quietly_

3rd Video

_13 year old Melissa unlocks the door and is dragged in by the same man and told her to sit on the couch. She did as told and another man entered the room. The man smiled at the other and grabbed Melissa and threw into a room then the man started to undo Melissa's clothing and we can guess what happened next. A lot of screams and slaps were heard from the room._

My father stopped the video's.

"I don't want to see anymore of this torture" Hades said. Persephone nodded and I just sat there with the feeling of hate in fiber in my body. I punched the table in front of me and it broke in half. They looked at me.

"Nico, I understand your anger but, you cannot go around breaking the furniture" Hades said. I turned and looked at him with black eyes.

"Well as seeing there's no stopping you I suggest you break one of the guest bedrooms" Hades said chuckling.

"How could he do that to someone as sweet as Melissa?! I demand you send him to Tartaurus this instance!" I yelled. MY dad watched my movements as if he was studying me

"We can't do that Nico, he's not dead" He said and I smiled

"I'll be back in thirty minutes" I said and started to walk out the door.

"STOP! You cannot go around murdering people. No matter how much you hate them" He said and I slumped my shoulders down. I stormed—well shadow traveled back to camp and found Melissa, Emily, and Lily in Melissa's cabin. Melissa looked happy which made me calm down. She had a guitar in her hand. She started to strum.

_I thought happy ending's _

_You said don't believe them_

_But I just couldn't believe it_

_My life has never been happiness _

_My hearts been broken to pieces_

_But my light shines on_

_The only one that can change my mind _

_The only one that could say goodbye_

_Is me is me_

_The only one that really cares_

_The only one that shows her fears_

_Is me is me_

She sang the last note and I was still in her trance. I accidently tripped on something and they all looked at me. Their eyes widened

"Oh you're so dead" they chorused. I gulped. 

**Hello! The song right above there is written by me and i really want comments on that... Just kidding... Not really but you don't have to!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is one of my longest chapters, so please enjoy! This might be the last chapter of the day. MIGHT.. Enjoy**

Melissa's POV

Emily, Lily, and I smiled at each other. We menacingly walked towards Nico. I was silently laughing. Nico gave out something that resembled a dying donkey and ran away. I burst laughing and so did the other two. I was laughing so hard I actually started to cry. I was actually really happy, they let me take a shower and my bruises are all gone for now. Lily and Emily left because they had things to do. I grabbed my guitar and ran out to the cliff. It was really calming a lot of people were there but they wouldn't mind if I softly strummed. I also had my book with me where I write pretty much everything. I strummed and a song came to me.

_There's a little secret  
I would like to tell you  
There's a book of lies  
I know they'll try to sell you  
And they'll try, and they'll try  
To convince you to buy you need 'em  
So the next time you're down  
Look inside not around.  
I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself.  
I have searched the world to find  
There's nothing better  
Than when me, myself and I  
Can come together  
And I know for a fact  
There's a spirit I lack called defend  
Yeah I've been through it all  
Just to find in the end  
I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself.  
Do you ever wonder  
How anything can make you cry  
Have yourself discover  
That the pain you feel  
Is the pain that you deny in your life  
So open up your eyes  
You can bless yourself  
There's no need for someone else  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself.  
La La La La La  
La La La La La  
I will survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself._

Yeah, I thought to myself, no one can save myself except for myself. I silently giggled at this. Lily came rushing towards me.

"He's HERE!" she screamed and shook me. Emily followed her.

"How does he know where you are?!" She screamed. Oh god, he found me. I shakily stood up and walked to the boundaries and saw everyone prepared for battle. I looked up and saw something that resembled a demon standing there but, the features it was obvious.

"BEN!" I pushed past everyone and drew tsunami which Percy had given me as a welcoming present when Nico brought me back. It was like his but, it was called tsunami.

"Melissa! Just who I was looking for" He bellowed and the camp prepared to kill as little demon spawns grew from the ground. Emily and Lily stood next to me, weapons at ready. Nico ran and stood next to Emily with his sword in hand.

"Emily! Lily! Do you know how hard it was to find this place? You shouldn't of taken Melissa without my permission." He laughed out. I looked at him.

"How did you find me?" I asked. He looked at me as though afraid of what he was going to say but said it anyway.

"A little bird told me in exchange for a beating free summer that doesn't mean they'll get a Jeff free summer" He slowly said. MY eyes widened, so did Emily and Lily's. They knew who he was talking about and knew how overprotective I got over her.

"You little bastard!" I screamed and ran out of the boundary line. Every demon spawn charged at me. I lifted my hands and water from the lake came to me and wrapped itself around each demon spawn and I froze the water and snapped it. The necks of the demon spawns broke and the heads fell off.

"What did you do to her?!" I yelled. He laughed.

"All you need to know is 2650" He said and disappeared.

"What the hell does that mean?!" I screamed. He continued to laugh and walk away. He got my cousin Natalie who I had left under the protection of a friend of mine that loved Natalie and would babysit her, so she wouldn't get the same torture I would. I turned and looked at Emily and Lily.

"You're gonna help me get her back right?" I asked them.

"Melissa, she's like a sister to us also, we wouldn't miss this for the world" Lily said and Emily nodded. I glanced at Nico. He was there, just staring at me. I slightly blushed at this. Chiron came to us.

"Melissa, I have no idea about what just happened but, I do know that a demon has granted a quest upon you and you must visit Rachel." He said and I nodded. He led me towards a cool cave and just left me there. Thanks for the support Chiron, I thought. I entered and a girl older than me was sitting on a chair and watching t.v.

"That's really cool, that you get television" I told her. She looked at me and a green mist surrounded her. I kept calm even when she said this in a creepy voice.

_Five of you shall travel North_

_To rescue a small one_

_On the way two shall find love in one another_

_There will be a battle that no one looked for_

_You will save what you were looking for_

_But will find something greater along the way_

The creepy green mist left and stared at me.

"Well what did I say?" She asked me. I gulped and told her about what she had said. 

**The song is Lucy Hale "Bless Myself"**


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa's POV

I told her about what she had and she nodded and nodded. Was she even paying attention?

"Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry, you were saying something?" She asked completely oblivious.

"Yes! I'm explaining this weird thing you just said and all you're doing is nodding as if you were paying attention" I yelled at her. She put her hands up in protest.

"Look listening to people is very boring and sometimes I just pretend I'm listening to not have to think about every little detail." She explained

"So, then why did you let me talk and talk, I could've left ages ago" I told her

"You could leave" she simply said. I grunted and walked away. God, some of these people are so weird. I bumped into someone, this time it was a girl probably older than me.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" She yelled. She had to be a daughter of Ares.

"I couldn't you're big head was blocking my view" I snapped back. As you can tell I'm in a pissy mood. She turned and looked at me

"Who the hell do you think are?" She asked me fuming.

"Melissa…. The real question is who are you?" I snipped at her.

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares. You should have more respect to important people like us" She proudly said with a bit of annoyance here and there.

"You think people actually give a crap about you? Awwww that's so cute" I said in a baby voice. She charged at me and I flipped her over. She tumbled to the ground and I ran away. I ran inside the big house, to find Lily, Emily, Percy, Nico, Chiron, and others I don't know yet. Percy stood.

"What did Rachel say" Percy asked and the others looked at me expectantly.

"She said: Five of you shall travel North

To rescue a small one

On the way two shall find love in one another

There will be a battle that no one looked for

You will save what you were looking for

But will find something greater along the way" I said and they looked at me waiting.

"What? That's what she said" I told them. They chuckled

"Who are the four you're taking with you?" Chiron asked.

"Emily, Lily, Percy, and Nico" I said nervously. They looked at each other and nodded

"Excellent, you shall leave in the morning" Chiron said let us leave. I ran to Lily and Emily.

"Does anyone know where were going?" I asked them. They laughed.

"It's your quest and you're expecting us to know where to go" Lily said. I nodded slowly

"Were soo gonna get lost" Emily said and I faked hurt.

"Trust I will figure something out if my name's not Melissa Jackson!" I told them with my fist high in the air. They laughed and said they needed to pack and went on their way. I walked to my cabin and walked inside. Percy was there packing his stuff, he looked u and saw me.

"You need to pack too, you know?" He told me and I nodded. I packed some clothes in my knapsack and grabbed my guitar and book.

"I'm ready!" I sang to him. He looked up and nodded. I rolled my eyes and went to the dock to look out to the sea. I'm coming Natalie just you wait, I thought.

_You will, trust me _a voice said in my head. Oh brother I'm going crazy.

_No, it's Poseidon my child I want to give you a boat that will take you where you need to go. It will be ready in the morning when you leave. _That made sense. I waited to see if he would continue to speak but, nothing happened. I made my way back to my cabin and someone collapsed me. I looked up to find Nico admiring my face. This made my eyes go wide and red to fill my cheeks.

"Hey, umm can you get off me? Please?" I asked nicely and nervously. He blushed and helped me up.

"Did you finish packing? We leave in the morning and you can't procrastinate. I mean who wants to procrastinate? I don't, I don't know about you maybe you like procrastinating. It's cool I've tried procrastinating but, it's really" He blabbed on. I laughed at this and put my hand over his. I felt a spark I've never felt before but, decided to brush it off.

"Nico, calm down. Yes I finished packing, and I'm ready for tomorrow. The real question is are you?" I asked him calmly. All he did was stare at my hand over his and I removed it. He looked at me

"I'm gonna go to sleep now, okay?" I told him and he slowly nodded. I waved goodbye at him and as he ran off he bumped into a tree and I silently laughed. I walked to my cabin and got in bed thinking. Do I have a crush on Nico?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

Melissa's POV

The morning sun shined through the windows and got me up. Today I leave, I thought. I threw a pillow at Percy's bed. He jumed at the moment and had Riptide in his hands. I started to laugh so much I fell off the bed.

"Oh, you are so dead!" He screamed and I screamed and ran outside. Nico was on his way towards the cabin so I decided to use him.

"Nico!" I yeeled and ran to him with Percy on my tail aand I hid behind him, immediately I felt protected and secure.

"What's going on?" Nico asked completly confused at the situation.

"Percy's going to hurt me" I said in a small voice. Nico looked at me in way he's never done before and I'd hate to admit it but I kinda liked it. Nico looked back at Percy.

"Why are you going to hurt Melissa?" Nico asked Percy.

"She threw a pillow at me and woke me up while I was having a good dream." Percy said and I smirked. I looked over Nico's shoulder since he was taller than me and said

"Were you ddreaming about f****** Annabeth were you? Is that why you were scremaing her name in your sleep! You should be more quiet, I'm surprised dad din't hear you" I said head held high. Emily ran towards us.

"Guy's get ready, also there's a huge ship at the dock waiting for us, so let's go!" She said and ran off. I ran to my cabin threw on a t-shirt and jeans, put my hair up, grabbed my sneakers and brushed my teeth. I ran out the door with my stuff and headed to the dock. Emily was right there was a huge ship right there.

_Just for you _ Poseidon told me. Nico came out of nowhere and took my hand in his. I stared at our conjoined hands and blushed. It made me feel special like I was his and only his. I would jump and down but, that would mean I would have to separate our hands. That's not ggonna happen, there is no way-I was cut off mid thought as his hand left mine because Percy was coming this way. So was Emily and Lily.

"Ready?" Percy asked and I nodded. We a boarded the ship.

**Again so sorry it took so long to update. I had alot to do today but, i promise tomorrow i'll do an extra long chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Melissa: Emily will you do the disclaimer?**

**Emily: Melissa does not own Percy or Nico. She only owns the plot, herself, myself, Lily, Natalie, and Andrea.**

**Melissa: Thank you, now on with the story [Nico comes from behind and kisses Melissa on the lips]**

**Lily: Yay! Their finally together!**

**Percy: Now, on with the story..**

**Lily: How are we gonna get them to stop?**

**Emily: Do WE wanna make them stop?**

**Lily: No**

**Percy: The story! The story!**

**Emily: That's right you're gonna like this chapter it has [mouth is covered to reveal any spoilers]**

**Percy:*Face-palms* Story!**

Melissa's POV

The boat was huge, we should just call it a ship. There were six rooms one for each of us. The boat started to move and I got excited, we were going to save Natalie. YAY! Everyone ran to check out their rooms and let's just say, Poseidon is no cheap burger. Hehe. I put my guitar and bag on the bed and opened the window to see we were already at the ocean. We had to go through the Bermuda triangle, which scared me a little but, I can handle it, since it's all for Natalie. We had to go to Miami and I had to check and see if Andrea(Natalie's babysitter) was also okay. I had no sleep last night because of my worry so I layed down on the bed and took a nap. By the time I woke up it was dusk, have ireally slept that much? I wondered. I got off the bed and out the door.I ran to check out the rest of the boat but again, I ran into someone. THIS TIME I ran into Emily. I keep running into people, I need to look around where I go.

"Hey, I figured out who told Ben where you were and all that stuff. It wasn't Natalie, it was Kristen" She told me. This made my blood boil, she's always hated, can't she just die in a ditch already?! I dragged Emily to my cabin and grabbed my guitar.

_Like a malignant tumor _

_She's got no sense of humor_

_Just like a swollen blister_

_It's best to just resist her_

_She's not exactly a witch _

_She's just a terrible b**** _

I sang and we both started to laugh. So hard we ended up on the floor crying in laughter. So that's how Nico found us. On the floor laughing and crying. His face was so funny it made us laugh even more.

"So, is this what girl time looks like because if it is, I never want to be a girl" He said, and we just shrugged.

"So, anyway Nico what was it that you needed?" I asked and noticed that Emily was staring at him as if saying: Even though this might end badly, I still have faith in you and you can do it. I pretended to not notice to listen to what Nico was going to say

"That-That umm.. Are you hungry?" He asked and looked like he wanted to punch himself and Emily face—palmed.

"You know what? Yea, I'm a bit hungry. C'mon guys, let's go" I said and pushed myself up, as did Emily.

"We'll meet you there, I need to talk to Nico for a minute. K'ay?" I nodded and ran off to the dining room.

Emily's POV

That idiot. I give him permission to date Melissa and now he's chickening out. When Melissa was out of view I elbowed Nico in the chest.

"What the hell?" He asked me. I gave him the _are you serious _look.

"I give you permission and now you chicken out!? Melissa doesn't like wimps" I told him and he looked down.

"I'm doing the best I can. It's just she's so pretty and I want to hold her all the time and kiss her and hug her and cuddle with her and" I cut him short because he was going way too mushy with me.

"Look just try harder" I told him walked away to the dining room.

Nico's POV

I shook my head and walked to the dining room to find Emily eating a burger and Melissa happily munching on an apple. I silently chuckled at this. It's the little things that have made her the happiest I've noticed. She looked up and smiled and ran over to me.

"I wanna show you something" She said eagerly those green eyes shining. I nodded and let her drag me around the ship/boat. She went inside her room and grabbed her guitar and dragged me a sort of deck on the boat where you could see the ocean and we sat down and she started to strum.

_I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie_

_Another night of putting on a disguise_

_I wanna tear it off and step in the light_

_Don't you, don't you? _She stared directly at my eyes

_So now I'm knocking at your front door_

_And I'm looking for the right cure_

_I'm still a little bit unsure_

_'Cause I know,_

_Yeah I know_

_That most people see me as ordinary _She looked as if she was holding a memory

_But if you look close you'll find I'm very_

_Interesting and hard to know_

_You can never tell where this might go_

_'Cause I'm not your average, average person_

_I don't know much, but I know for certain_

_That I'm just a little bit extra, extra_

_I'm just a little bit extra ordinary_

_I can see it from the spark in your eyes _

_You believe in all the things you deny _She winked at me

_You wanna fly and leave your worries behind_

_Don't you, don't you?_

_Well now I'm knocking at your front door_

_And I'm looking for the right cure_

_I'm still a little bit unsure_

_'Cause I know,_

_Yeah I know_

_That most people see me as ordinary_

_But if you look close you'll find I'm very_

_Interesting and hard to know_

_You can never tell where this might go_

_'Cause I'm not your average, average person_

_I don't know much, but I know for certain_

_That I'm just a little bit extra, extra_

_I'm just a little bit extra ordinary_

She finished strumming and I clapped. She blushed and smiled. We stayed looking at the sunset in a comfortable silence. The sun hit her and she looked gorgeous. I got close to her and grabbed one of her cheeks and kissed her on the lips. I kissed her softly as if she was extremely fragile and delicate. She kissed me back after a few moments and my whole world felt better. I felt sparks that I've never felt before and made my heart rate quicken. She grabbed my jacket as if she was afraid of losing me, even though I was never leaving her. We separated after a few extra seconds and I smiled widely. She was trying to hide her blush but, I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"What have I told you?" I asked her. Her eyes widened as she remembered and went back to regular size.

"To not be shy around you" She said and I smiled.

"Good" I softly pecked her lips and got up. I extended my right hand to help her up. When our hands touched I felt tons of sparks which made me smile. I walked her back to her room and kissed her again and maybe two more times feeling sparks each and every time. She entered her room and left the door open. She started to fix some stuff on her desk and I went and wrapped my arms around her waist and put my chin on her shoulder. Her breath hitched as she felt me and shivered when she felt my breath on her neck. I needed a question answered.

"Is there an US?" I whispered softly.

**Cliffhanger! See you tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Melissa: Lily, would you do the absolute honor of doing the stupid disclaimer that I've noticed a lot of people do?**

**Lily: Of course not, Melissa! I am not some low life who does those idiotic things!**

**Emily: Melissa owns the plot and the character's you don't recognize, now read!**

**Melissa: Why can't you be like Emily?**

**Lily: Never in a million years**

**Melissa: Where are the boys?**

**Emily: Probably running away from this conversation**

**Lily: Haha very funny**

**Melissa: Read the story small saplings**

Melissa's POV

"Is there an us?" He whispered softly. I thought for a moment

"If you want there to be" I whispered back, loving the feeling of his head on my shoulder.

"I do" He said

"Okay" I turned and faced him. He was looking directly at me. I gulped and blushed. He grabbed both my cheeks and kissed my lips. Well, Melissa has officially melted people. There were sparks and butterflies and all that stuff you see and hear in the movies. He removed his lips from mine and played with a strand of my hair in one hand and caressed my cheek in the other.

"So beautiful" He whispered more to himself than me. I blushed.

"You are extremely beautiful" This time he said at me. My cheeks continued to grow red.

Nico's POV

"T-thanks" She stuttered out. I kissed her again because I loved the way my lips felt against hers. There were sparks and my stomach was full of butterflies. I removed my lips and saw her bright red cheeks. Awwwww she wooks so cwute. Wait did I just think that in a baby voice. Wait. Why am I being pushed out the door.

"What's going on?"

"I told you I had to take a dump and you wouldn't listen and so I'm pushing you out my door" She said sternly

"You have to make a doodoo?" I asked confused

"Yes and I like to poop calmly so I'm gonna need you to leave" She said and finally got me to the door. She shut in my face. Well, that was rude. She opened it again.

"Sorry" She said and pecked my lips and shut her door in my face again. I walked away feeling the happiest man in the world.

Melissa's POV

After twenty minutes of being on the toilet, then another twenty minutes in the shower. I went and laid on my bed. I was extremely tired and wanting to sleep but, I had thestrong urge as if someone was watching me. I turn and see a little girl wearing a red coat and looking at me.

"You'll never find her in time and you're going to die trying. You're an idiot daughter of Poseidon and I need you to tell me where is the key" She said and then she kept repeating those words over and over in my head. She started to scream in my ear. I screamed and ran out of the room. I ran through the hallways and they kept screaming. The girl in the red coat followed me and laughed sadistically. What is happening? My arms started to burn and I felt myself go red but, in the bad way. I finally reached the room where everyone else was. I was screaming in pain and she kept screaming in my head my ear. Everyone else started to panic at the state I was in.

"Melissa what's happening?" Percy asked but, he felt so far away. Something grabbed my arm. I screamed.

"Let go of me! Please I don't know what you're talking about. I have no key" I screamed and squirmed to get of their presence

"Melissa! Calm down, it's me Nico" I look up and saw his eyes full of concern. I broke down then and there and he brought me to the couch.

"Tell us what happened" Lily said

"The thing is, I don't know what happened

**Okay so…. I'm so sorry for not updating and it's just I didn't have time but, I promise I'm going to try to write faster but, I have school and afterschool activities and then I have homework so it's hard but I will not forget you guys! I will be back tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! This is a good chapter but, it's a little more mature….. not that much but, still mature.**

**Emily: Melissa is busy making out with Nico so, Lily will do the disclaimer**

**Lily: Melissa owns anything you know she owns.**

**Melissa: Hey, wasn;t I suppose to announce who was supposed to do the disclaimer?**

**Emily: Yes but, you were busy making out with Nico**

**Melissa: I was not! [Face is bright red]**

**Lily: Then what were the noises that were coming out of you're room**

**Melissa: [bright red] Ummmmmm….**

**Nico: Read the story and stop stealing my baby! [grabs Melissa and runs back to the room]**

**Lily: Well, then, on with the story**

Melissa's POV

"The thing is I don't know what happened" I said and looked at them.

"Well, then try to explain what happened" Percy suggested and everyone else agreed. I took a deep breath and explained—well what I could to them. They all nodded and the look on their faces was unreadable. I was finished and I looked at them.

"I don't know what happened to you" Lily said blankly. I held the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well, do you have any ideas Melissa?" Emily asked. Do i?

"Maybe the little girl works with the demon? Nico, has a demon escaped the Underworld with it's followers?" I asked looking at him.

"Emm…. Now, no… A few years ago, no…. Some years ago, like 11 years ago, yes" he said and my eyes widened. That's when I left to live with Ben.

"That's around the time I went to live with Ben" I said and they looked around.

"well, at least we figured it out" Percy said smiling cheekily. Nico punched him in the gut.

"Alright, jeesh tough crowd. Anyway, let's go to sleep and figure it out in the morning. Melissa if anything happens scream." He said and left the room. Emily and Lily went ways and Nico and me got up. He was walking me back to my room.

"I'm gonna stay with you tonight" He announced.

"No, you're not. I'll scream if I need help" I said directly at him.

"Sorry, I'm staying with you" He said his hand tightening around mine.

"No, I'm sleeping on my own" I said. He did the unexpected, he slammed my body on my bedroom door.

"Listen hear, I am going to make sure that nothing gets near you and if you disobey, I will personally kill everyone on this boat. Understood?" He said, teeth gritting and eyes completely black. I nodded and then blushed because of the position we were in. Anyone who saw us would think we were making out. I'm guessing he noticed because his eyes went even darker if that was possible, and he studied my face. He kissed my lips extremely hard and I gasped in surprise. He probably took this as his opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. I softly moaned, and I bet if he could he would smirk. His hands squeezed my hips and I may or may not have moaned again. He slammed me against the wall and my hands tugged on the hair at the nape of his neck. He removed his lips from mine. Did he notice my face getting redder by the second?! He smirked.

"Excuse me a moment" I said and walked in my room and closed the door. I screamed but, in the girly way because of that moment, and walked back out. His smirk was even bigger.

"Are you sure you want to be alone?" He asked. That little b….

"C'mon you idiot" I said and he smiled and let me walk him to the room. I grabbed my pajama's and walked to the bathroom and changed. When I walked out Nico was there but, shirtless. My eyes wandered to the clearly evident 6-pack and dirty, rated R thoughts entered my head. I quickly pushed them aside but, I still hadn't moved. He finally noticed me and the smirk came back on as he saw my gawking.

"Like what you see?" He said pointing to his chest. I nodded and walked over to him.

"A lot actually" I said my fingers moving around his chest. I shook my head and got in the bed and he followed suit. I snuggled close to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat as a song to lure me to sleep.

"No matter what, I will always protect you" He said to himself, and was the last thing I heard before sleep came to me.

I woke to the shining sun through the window. I was still in the same position as I was when I had fallen asleep. Nico was all warm and I smiled. I gently stroked his face and he started to mutter a name.

"Melissa. Melissa. Melissa" he kept muttering in his sleep. I smiled at the thought of him dreaming of me.

"Wake up, Nico" I said softly. He eye's slowly opened and he groaned.

"I was having a good dream" He groaned, and I got up.

"Well I'm hungry, so if you want to leave me alone to get breakfast, that's fine with me" I sing-songed and he immediately rushed to me.

"Shall we?" He said, and I laughed. We walked and reached the kitchen. I grabbed my favorite breakfast food and sat down.

"Pancakes?" Nico asked. He reached to grab one but, I hissed at him, and brought the plate closer to me. He put his hands up in protest.

"Okay I get it, don't touch my girlfriend's pancakes." He said and my eyes widened. This was the first time he called me his girlfriend. Percy walked in the room and tried to grab one of my pancakes and I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch my girlfriend's pancakes dude, she'll kill you" Nico said. Percy got a look of anger.

"Excuse me? When was this little relationship established?!" He said and Nico and I looked at each other.

"Well, since yesterday. I thought you would've guessed since yesterday. I was sitting on Nico's lap." I told him and he thought for a moment.

"Oh right…. Sorry" he said and nervously smiled.

"Nico, can I talk to you for a moment?" Nico said. They left the room. I shrugged and happily continued to eat my pancakes.

Percy's POV

I looked at Nico.

"Now, you will take care of her. Whatever you think you can pull off, you can't and if I hear one complaint, I will hunt you down and beat you till no tomorrow. In fact you're children's children will still feel the pain I will give you. Understood?" I said and he nodded.

"Good, now…. Welcome to the family" I said smiling happily and walked back to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and walked away.

Nico's POV

"What did Percy want?" Melissa asked me.

"Nothing, just gave me some warnings" I told her calmly. She laughed. Lily and Emily came rushing in the room.

"They KISSED!" They both screamed. Who kissed?

"It's here! AUSLLY!" Melissa screamed and they nodded. They all screamed and ran out of the room. I stood there completely confused. Melissa came back and kissed me on the lips.

"Bye!" She said and ran off screaming….

"Don't start without me, or I'll make you eat your own foot!" I laughed and shadow-traveled to Lily's room to spy on the girl's. I felt like such a pedo but, I needed to know about what they were talking about. The three of them were sitting and hugging pillows and awing.

"Ross Lynch is so hot!" Lily yelled.

"Sexy!" Melissa screamed

"And, he's with Ally!" Emily screamed and they all screamed. I left the room because I couldn't break an ear drum

I heard the door open and they came out of the room.

"Nico!" Melissa screamed.

"Were you spying on us?" Emily said. Oh s***

Noooooo" I said in a high voice. They looked at me and smiled evilly. What are they going to do?

"Time for some punishment" They said and they dragged me to the room.

"Time for you're master makeover" Melissa declared. Oh god.

_Twenty minutes later_

They…..They…They made me a girl. I ran to the bathroom and got it all off. Melissa was sitting on the sink watching me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"You're gonna pay for that" I told her darkly. Her eyes widened. I kissed her and she kissed back. The kiss became intense and would have gone further but, Emily walked in on this happening.

"Oh my god. Are you guys gonna f***? I can tell you are since Nico's hand is under you're shirt and, Nico's shirtless" Emily said. I scrambled and put my shirt back on and we both ran out of the room.

"You are a sly devil, Mr. Di Angelo." Melissa said, smacking my arm. I laughed and put my arm around her.

"You are so wonton" I told her and she blushed.

"Okay, you're the devil and I'm the wonton" She said and burst out laughing.

"Great" I said kissing her head.

"Well, I need to take a shower and before you ask you can not join and so this is farewell" She said and kissed me and walked away to her room. I smiled and decided to take a nap. I jumped on my bed and closed my eyes. About an hour later, I heard a scream come from Melissa and ran to see what happened but, the door wouldn't open. The other's were screaming saying they couldn't open the door. Melissa screamed again and I heard a crash.

"Melissa!" I yelled

"No!" She yelled. I finally got the door open and so did the other's. We rushed to Melissa's door and when we opened, there was nobody there. The room was a mess but there was nobody there….. Nobody there… Melissa's gone….. There was a note on the bed. I reached over and picked it up.

_You will never save her at least she'll die with her cousin….. or is it her cousin?_

**Cliffhanger! I hope you like this chapter it's one of my longest ones! See you! Also i'm a huge fan of Austin and Ally. Go Auslly!**


	11. Chapter 11

**[Melissa and Nico make out]**

**Lily: What should we do about them?**

**Emily: I don't know….**

**Percy: [from the other room] Guy's let the people read!**

**[Emily and Lily start to leave]**

**Lily:…. USE THE CONDOMS GUYS'S!**

**[Melissa and Nico stare at her mortified and faint]**

**[Percy walks in]**

**Percy: Why are they on the floor asleep**

**Emily: No, not asleep, fainted….**

**Lily: They were making out and I said something to them**

**Percy: What did you say?**

**Lily: Use the condom's guys…. [she says looking down]**

**[Percy smacks his head]**

**Emily: Let's just continue with the story…**

**Lily: Right…. This is for Spar…. Oh wait wrong fanfiction….**

**Emily: Oh well**

**Percy: On with the story**

Nico's POV

She's gone.. I can't believe she's gone. My baby, my girlfriend…. Room getting darker..

Lily's POV

Nico just fainted and Melissa's gone. Oh god. I turned to look at Emily and Percy. They had the same expression on their face as mine. Shocked and worried.

"Let him stay there, he'll need some time to himself when he wakes up" Emily said

"What are we going to do?" Percy asked. I felt bad for him, he just lost his sister but, me and Emily lost someone we've known all our life. Our sister. We promised each other that we would always protect each other.

_Flashback_

_Ten-year old Melissa, Lily, and Emily stood under their sacred tree._

_"We promise to protect each other no matter what?" Melissa said_

_"Always" Emily said._

_"Forever and ever" Lily said. They put their fists together and threw them in the air. Then, they carved their names in that tree._

_Flashback over_

"Okay, we need to get to Miami and fast. We don't know what his plans are." I told them. Percy walked away and Emily and me went to my room.

"What if we can't save her?" Emily said. I grabbed her shoulders.

"We promised we would protect her and that's what were going to do" I told her. After we had promised her that we'd be together forever, Emily and me promised we would protect her because of her past.

"Man, I wish I could just rip off Ben's d*** and feed it to his mother" Emily said balling her fists

"Don't worry we'll have plenty of time to do that when we get to Miami." I told her

"You should sleep, tomorrow we'll be arriving in Miami" Emily said yawning.

"Okay then" I closed the door and jumped in bed. I closed my eyes.

_Dream_

_Melissa was all tied up and trying to escape. The girl in the red coat came skipping towards her._

_"Don't try to escape, those ropes will only get tighter" the girl said. I couldn't even see her face._

_"Who are you?" Melissa said. The girl took off her coat and my eyes widened. It was Natalie. The look on Melissa's face was even worse._

_"Natalie?" Melissa asked completely shocked._

_"Oh, is poor Melissa shocked that her wittle cousin wants her dead?" Natalie asked in a baby voice. How could she, we all trusted her. Melissa looks so disappointed but, she hid it. I looked close enough and I could tell that Natalie was a bit disappointed in herself too but, it went away in the blink of an eye._

_"Melissa do us all a favor and die already" Natalie said harshly and walked away. A figure appeared behind Melissa and I gasped. It was Jeff._

_"Well, Melissa didn't expect this, did she?" He asked her, still behind her. Melissa's eyes widened when she heard that voice. She started to struggle, when suddenly her eyes sparkled. She reached for something in her pocket. It was a pen…. Tsunami! She cut the ropes and ran. Jeff tried to touch her but, Melissa swiped his face. She ran and ran, she escaped but, she had no where to go. She ran to our sacred tree, the one that no one knew about._

_Dream over._

I woke with a start. I know where we need to go. I jumped up and looked out on the window. It was still dark but, I could see some sunlight. I also saw land. Miami! I ran around the boat screaming

"We're here! We're here! We're here! Get your butt's up!" Emily, Percy, and Nico came out of their rooms. I ran to Emily.

"She escaped. She's at the tree. Natalie's the girl in the red coat" I told her shaking her elbows.

"That's great! Let's go!" We both ran out of the boat but, ran back in.

"Let's get dressed" We both said at the same time. Five minutes later, the four us, we were walking out of the boat ready for anything. We walked and walked and walked and walked till I saw our old elementary school. I saw the old tree still there. I smiled and so did Emily. We ran to the tree and just like my dream had shown me, Melissa was right there.

"Melissa! It's Emily, Percy, Lily, and Nico" Emily said. She woke up and fell off the tree but, Nico caught her. Awwwww what an adorable moment. Nico looked a lot happier and twirled her around in his arms and kissed her.

"Awwwww" Me and Emily cooed. Percy simply rolled his eyes. Nico put her down but, wouldn't take his eyes off her.

Nico's POV

She's back. I'm so happy.

Lily's POV

"Okay, guys we still have to go back and kill all those demons and Ben and Jeff and Natalie" Melissa said and I slowly felt her heart breaking. Emily patted her back.

"I know but, we need to do it" Emily soothed. She nodded and she started to walk and we followed her to the demon house. When we got there, Melissa opened the door and we all walked in. The door shut and the lights came on. Demon spawns everywhere. We drew our weapons and waited for Melissa's signal.

"Now!" Melissa screamed and we charged. Emily kept shooting her arrows at anything that got near her. Percy was cutting and swiping through them so was Nico. Melissa stayed close to me.

"I need to get through that door." She said

"I'll take you" We slashed through demons here and there. By the time we got to the door we were beat but, Melissa entered. Before she told me this

"Hold the fort, try to kill them all" and walked in. I shook my head and guarded the door.

Melissa's POV

The room was dark but, I felt the presences.

"Show yourself!" I yelled. The lights came on and there were demons, Ben, Jeff, and Natalie. I held the tears back.

"Melissa, so nice of you to join us but, lets make this more entertaining" Ben said and snapped his fingers. Emily, Nico, Lily, and Percy were dragged in awake but tied up. My eyes widened.

"Let them go!" I yelled at him.

"Melissa, you can kill them!" Lily cheered on. Demon spawns attacked me and I attacked them. One slashed my side and I cried out in pain but, continued to fight. Once they were all down. I was extremely tired but, I would not stop.

"Jeff, finish her" Ben said. Jeff got to me and I drew my sword.

"This is going to be easy" He said and I reacted before he did. I swiped his head off and watched it tumble to the ground, I then slashed my sword down the middle of his body and he dissolved.

"You're right, this was easy" I said staring at his ashes. Ben lifted his hand and my body followed suit. He threw me to the wall.

"No! Stop it!" Nico screamed. Ben just laughed. He squeezed his hand and my throat started to tighten. I dropped my sword and grabbed my neck. My legs kicked and I tried to release myself from his magical grasp. I couldn't breathe anymore. He let my throat go and threw me straight to the ground and my head hit the ground. I cried out in pain.

"Stop it you b******!" Lily yelled. He was getting near me with my own sword and I thought this is it. He plunged down but, I felt nothing. I looked to see my sword jabbed into Natalie. My eyes widened.

"Noooo!" I grabbed a stick that was lying around and charged at him. He was in so much shock that instead of me he jabbed my sword down Natalie, I made it to him. My eyes were dark, I felt it and my hands moved by themselves. The pipes… Water surrounded me until, you could no longer see me and I charged at Ben. The impact made the house rumble. He crashed to the ground. I made a trident out of the water.

"Goodbye Ben" I said and plunged the trident down his chest and he dissolved into a million pieces. I turned and ran over to Natalie. She was going to die there was nothing we could do.

"Melissa, I'm sorry but, remember I love you" She said and her body stopped and she was gone. My eyes watered. Lily, and Emily cautiously approached me (since ben died the rope spell was gone)

"Melissa are you okay?" Lily asked me. I stared at Natalie's lifeless body. She was the only family member I had left. She had been blinded by Ben. The tears fell but, I wouldn't move. Nico slowly picked me up and started to carry me away.

"Take her, please" My hoarse voice said. Lily picked her up and more tears fell.

"Can you make sure she ends up somewhere good" I whispered in Nico's ear. He nodded and we continued to walk to the boat. When we got to the boat, Lily left Natalie in the Morgue. They had one of those on the ship? Nico took me to my room and sat me on my bed and he walked away knowing I needed some time to myself. I lost it there. I broke everything in my room, I destroyed it screaming and blaming anything I saw on her death. I screamed till my voice was raw. Until, finally I fell on my bed and fell asleep.

Nico's POV

Lily, Emily, and I were in the kitchen and we heard everything. It pained us so much to hear her screaming and crying like that but, she needed to get it out. I heard a lot of glass breaking so, hopefully she's careful. We finally heard the boat quiet down and I calmed down. We all went our separate ways and I took a nap on the couch.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

I woke up when I heard Melissa scream. I rushed to her room and found her holding her foot and biting her lip in pain. The room was a total mess with glass everywhere and I guessed she had stepped on one of the pieces and hurt herself. I helped her to the infirmary and cleaned it up. We sat there when I was done and I said something

"I love you" I told her and waited for her response.

"I love you too" She told me smiling. Phew! Wait… She loves me! She loves me!

"You love me! You love me!" I sang. She rolled her eyes and laughed. I grabbed her cheeks and kissed her. She kissed me back. The kiss wasn't intense but, sweet. We removed due to lack of air. We smiled at each other.

Third Person POV

They smiled love sick smiles at each other. They went to Nico's room and lied down and watched a movie.

**Thank's for reading! I'm almost done with this story and so i'm starting a new one. I would also like to mention the characters Lily, Emily, and Natalie are based on real people. Lily is very annoying and is also my beta so i put her in the story.**

**See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter and it's kinda short because i'm working on a be story which ill post later.**

**Bye!**

Melissa's POV

We arrived in camp two days later and i still hadn't gone over the fact that she was gone. But, i had Nico, and Lily, and Emily, and Percy so, everything would be okay. Nico ran over to me.

"Hey" he simply said. I smiled at him. He put his arm around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. We had kept the relationship secret due to the fact that i made a lot of friends and he wasn't so social, so we decided to keep it a secret

"I think it's time we show the camp our beautiful relationship" He said sighing happily... too happily

"Are you okay?" I asked him

"Totally" He said. I took charge, i slapped him across the face. He immediately woke with a start

"What's going on?" He asked and removed his arm from mine.

"You wanted to show every body that we're together" I explained to him. He put his arm around me again

"Then, let's do it" He said smiling, and we walked toward the pavillion. Every body saw us and awed

"You guys look so cute!" People yelled. I guess this summer is going to be a lot better.

**Sorry it's short! But. im working on this new one annd it won't let me concentrate on this one since i was almost done anyway i just shortened it.**


	13. Author Note, Please Look!

**Hey! I'm writing a new story called His Dark Side and i would really like it if you check it out. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**

**BUH BYE!**

**P.S. The story is a lot different than this one, it's more dark and scary and the chapters are longer which is something my friends have told me to do**

**Now... BUH BYE!**


End file.
